Forum:Fan-Made Lands Infobox
So I have been trying to make a page for a character-made land known as Quel'Zaram, I was using the normal infobox for the page, I would like to have an infobox on the page, The page was edited to where it now uses a location infobox, I was wandering if we could slightly tweak the infobox or potentially have another one for fan-made lands, I would like to have something along the lines of this. Capatin: Date Established: Government Ruler: Legislature: Capital Population Settlements: Allegiance: Location: Exports: I think we should use this specifically for those whom want to have their own IC lands such as Quel'Zaram, Quel'Uraiel, and other fanmades lands that people would rule over ICly such as areas a noble would preside over, etc. etc. Just something I wanted to say, Thanks for listening! Lore-ax Narisawa (talk) 01:34, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Yes, we have an infobox for fan-made lands. it's called Template:Infobox_location and was coded today. We used Quel'zaram as a test for it. Our goal with articles is to create content outside of infoboxes. If you look at the infobox used, you will see that it has the fields necessary to give an overview of the area in question. Everything else should go in the main article. RiaSunhammer (talk) 02:07, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I saw that and I understand that, but this is I suppose more or less of what the creator of said article wishes to do, I saw the infobox used and I do think some changes should be added to be able to fit more as to how the creator wishes to edit it, I would prefer to article to look like Quel'Anaris and Quel'rethor on the MG wiki. The article would have a large infobox as well as content, I would like to be able to fill in the infobox as I wish it. Lore-ax Narisawa (talk) 02:18, November 8, 2016 (UTC) We're not the Moon Guard wiki nor are we trying to mimic them.--Zandrae (Talk) 02:34, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I never said we were the Moonguard wiki, I liked the style of that specific page and would like to adopt it for my article, am I not allowed to do that? So I am asking, where is the line between creator's prefrence and guidelines are drawn. I believe the creator should have the right to choose how the content in their article is displayed. Lore-ax Narisawa (talk) 02:42, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Moonguard has a lovely wiki. We need to rebuild the foundation of Wyrmrest's wiki and, in doing so, mondernize the design of the creators of WrAWiki without losing its style. Yesterday, you requested a geographical infobox and when you were told that we were not ready to implement one yet, you deleted all of the content in your article. This is unacceptable behavior. A geographical infobox was coded and provided for user use, despite that not being on the implementation schedule until after the categories and old pages were archived. You are welcome to suggest additions. They will be considered as we finish the back end work. Have a lovely week. RiaSunhammer (talk) 02:55, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I deleted all the content of my article because I was not satisfied with how it was looking, I told you (Ria) over battle net that I was going to delete it and wait until a geographical infobox was made, So I am confused? Am I not allowed to delete content from articles I myself created? (I just want to state, that I am not trying to give any attitude.) Lore-ax Narisawa (talk) 02:59, November 8, 2016 (UTC)